


You've Got Mail

by Velvetina_Belle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Dean owns a business, Fluffy Ending, Internet Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow-ish burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Sweet, relationship, you've got mail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/pseuds/Velvetina_Belle
Summary: Dean thinks he’s met the perfect person, only problem is he only knows them through the internet. In real life his business is in trouble and he can’t help finding the bastard responsible for it attractive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	You've Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I wrote back in 2012 - luckily it is AU so the canon doesn't really matter.
> 
> Heavily based on the movie You've Got Mail

It was a familiar pattern for Dean; wake-up, scrub hand over face, yawn until jaw cracks and then reach to the side so he can grab his laptop and flip it open. There was the usual happy chirp as it booted up and the screen lit up the dim room. He shot a look at his bedroom door for self-preservation even though he knew Sam was a work-a-holic and would have already left for the office despite the early hour. Still, after the fuss he’d made about getting a laptop in the first place Dean would be mortified if Sam knew how much he used the damn thing. Especially if he found out what Dean mostly used it for. Dean was an out and proud technophobe, he still kept the bookstore’s accounts by hand even if Bobby did back them up on a computer – and that was Bobby for god’s sake! But for his birthday Sam’d insisted that Dean had to get a laptop to keep in touch with their Mom and Dad who were travelling across the country like a pair of hippies.

Initially he’d only been willing to spring for the cheapest one in the store but then Sam had started on with the geek jargon about RAM and gigabytes. Just to shut him up Dean had ended up with a middle range one with a good enough screen that he could watch movies clearly. That was pretty sweet he had to admit. So that evening he’d been curled up in bed staring at it suspiciously as it whirred happily at him – too happily, it was probably plotting it’s rise to power or something – and Dean decided to lookup a chatroom and see what all the rage about cybersex was about, since Ash was always extolling its virtues. However, it didn’t go down quite the way it was meant to. Dean’d just signed on with the handle **Impala67** and was about to click on someone promisingly called **KutieKitten** when his eye had been caught by the name **PlayerPiano1952** and couldn’t believe that there was another Vonnegut fan in the room. He clicked, and two hours later found himself involved in a heated debate over which was Vonnegut’s greatest work. Without quite knowing how it happened Dean found talking to **PP1952** \-- or rather emailing them – had become an integral part of his day. It just didn’t feel like his day had started until he’d received and sent at least one email to **PP1952**.

The computer finally deigned to boot up completely and Dean quickly opened up firefox and tapped his way to his gmail account. His heart gave a happy little leap when he saw the minuscule number one next to the word **Inbox** , a sensation that he’d take to the grave, and clicked swiftly. He knew who it’d be from since there was only one person who he communicated with like this. Surely enough there was an email entitled: _In which I question the relative use of family once again._ Dean couldn’t help but smile. **PP1952** had a tempestuous relationship with his family at best, and his dry wit never failed to amuse.

_Dearest friend of mine. I could hardly wait to send you news of the latest antics of my family. You shall remember that I have three older brothers each of who are excessively irritating in their own unique way. Well, last night the youngest of the three announced that his latest squeeze – a former playmate I am led to believe – is pregnant and after a short four months he now intends to marry for a sixth time. This is despite the two children he already has, who I believe are quite fearful of being displaced or sent away by their new mother. Truly, I cannot understand those who are not able to be satisfied with what they have. I too have desires and things I want from my life, small as they may be; however, I never forget to be thankful for what I have. I am so very lucky in many ways. My family, oh my family, how they drive me to distraction. Naturally there was an argument between us all about the expense and risk, but my brother was having none of it. Famous for digging his heels in, that’s my brother. Nights like last night make me long to be able to escape to a cabin near a lake somewhere. Spend my days simply reading, swimming, fishing – whatever I wanted to do would be possible. The smell of fall leaves in the air and listen to the sound of nature. What utter simplistic bliss that would be. Do you ever have such urges? I do hope so as I would truly loathe being alone in such desires, though I know you have a far better relationship with your brother than I with mine. Would you think less of me if I confessed I was a little jealous of you? Though now I’ve written that, it occurs me that if you do think less of me it is now too late and I shall have to live with the consequences. Eager to hear from you once more. Yours always._

Dean bit his lip to keep from smiling too hard as he wrote out his reply, which was shorter and significantly less eloquent as always but **PP1952** never seemed to mind. He hit the send button then quickly powered down the laptop so that he could get out of bed and hit the shower. As he stepped under the hot spray Dean slowly slipped his hand down slowly over his stomach, making the muscles jump, and closed his eyes as he began to imagine **PP1952**. He didn’t know anything about them other than they were perfect; and _that_ made him as hot as hell.

The shower had been enjoyable, relaxing, and the perfect setup for his day. Dean, as ever, put little thought into his outfit for the day; baggy pair of jeans, a Metallica t-shirt and his ever present leather jacket. He snatched up the keys for the apartment and then dashed out of the door.

Dean’s good mood was still humming through his veins when he reached _Where No Man Has Gone Before…_ and not even the sight of Bobby’s grumpy-prune face could dampen his spirit.

“Where have you been, boy?” Bobby straightened up from where he’d been leaning against the shutter, using his index finger to tip up the brim of his baseball cap. “It’s only five minutes before we open.”

“Five minutes more than I need. Don’t worry, Bobster, we left everything good last night, remember?” Dean winked, before bending to pull up the shutter, stifling a groan – seriously when had he gotten so old that his knees had started to ache?

Bobby snorted, “Don’t cheek me, boy; I’m still capable of putting you over my knee.”

“Seriously, don’t sweat it. Anyway, Missouri isn’t even here yet.”

“That’s because I’ve timed my entrance perfectly, as always.” Dean looked over his shoulder as he unlocked the door and threw a smile in the direction of the third member of their happy little team. Missouri, surrogate mother and just as terrifying as his Mom, looked at him fondly. She was a touch – okay more than a touch – psychic and often delighted the customers by finding them the book they wanted before they’d even remembered what they were looking for. It was a great gimmick for a specialist sci-fi bookstore.

“Morning, beautiful,” Dean winked.

“Don’t beautiful me, I know what delayed you this morning, and here I was hoping you’d learnt some self-restraint.”

Unable to help himself Dean felt an embarrassed flush start to creep over his cheeks, which only got brighter when he heard Bobby ask, “Do I even want to know?” Clearing his throat to cover any answer Missouri may give Dean pushed the door open, heard the familiar ring of the bell, and stomped his way over to the counter.

“Come on, we’re open in a minute, let’s get organised.”

“Yes, boss,” came in unison the somewhat sarcastic replies.

*

It was half past eight when Castiel Milton was sitting in his brother’s office wondering why he’d bothered getting up on time for this meeting. Gabriel wasn’t known for his punctuality, it was only his practically otherworldly business skills that kept him at the head of the company’s East Coast division. With one last wry glance at his Rolex, Castiel reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his glasses case, slipped the delicate frames on and then returned the case to its home. He then picked up his cell from Gabriel’s desk and decided to peruse **Impala67** ’s latest email since it appeared he had a few extra minutes.

_Hey you, I’m sorry you had a rough night. Family sure can suck, huh? I’m pretty lucky. In my family I’m the big brother and though he’s a pain in the ass I always know that my little brother has my back. It’s hard sometimes though, he’s grown up quicker than me in a lot of ways – he’s a bigshot lawyer – and I still have to get him to help me out with my business. Pretty pathetic, I know. But at the end of the day he is family and we’ve got each other’s backs, and that’s the important thing, right? I dunno, I guess what I’m trying to say is that even though your bro is driving you crazy he probably is at least a little worried about your opinion. Take it from an expert on hiding feelings, the worry will be there. Impala_

Just re-reading those words over did calm some of Castiel’s turmoil. He knew, deep down, that Gabriel was just looking for happiness, like everyone else was. The fact that he went so over the top in his search for his soul-mate was just a rather clichéd reaction to their dead mother and consistently absent father. Castiel’s own response to that predicament was to follow the example of the majority of his siblings and he threw himself into his work. His misfortune was that by proxy of being the youngest there were no longer any branches of the company for him to lead. However he didn’t mind much, he enjoyed being a little closer to ground level and being able to meet those who were essential to the business. When running a chain of bookstores you had to make sure people were passionate about what they were doing. Not to mention he made a reasonably good sensible partner to Gabriel’s mad genius. His other advantage was that he actually read books, not just pornographic magazines, and so could make informed buying decisions for the stores. Now he was in charge of co-ordinating the latest _Lost In Paradise_ store on the Upper East Side of NYC and had free range on all decisions.

“Morning, little brother, wasn’t sure you’d turn up after last night.” Gabriel strode into the room, hair artfully flicked back from his forehead, and looking as though he’d arrived exactly on time.

Castiel jumped a little and threw a small scowl in Gabriel’s direction; he just knew that his brother had surprised him on purpose. “I’m hardly going to allow a spat to effect business. Unlike you I don’t allow my emotions to rule my actions.” Trying to be casual about it Castiel shut his phone down into sleep mode and placed it on the edge of the desk.

Not bothering to look directly at Castiel, Gabriel sat in his chair, leant forward and linked his fingers. “True, ever the professional, aren’t you?”

Trying to take a moment to consider the words he’d just read Castiel flicked the tip on his tongue over his lips. “If I could just misdirect this conversation for a moment… if this lady makes you happy than I truly with you the best of luck.”

The surprise on Gabriel’s face was unmistakeable and their eyes locked. They’d always been close when they were younger, the bond had been dented when Gabriel had gone to college, and for a moment they felt that connection once more. “Well, thank you. I appreciate that and she does… I hope that one day you find someone who makes you feel this way, Castiel. Then you will understand.” Ah, that amount of affection wandered into the awkward territory and so Castiel cleared his throat, prompting Gabriel to change topics. “So, are you still good for Saturday? Anna and Balthazar are looking forward to seeing their favourite uncle.”

“Of course,” Castiel gave an immediate smile, “I do enjoy my days with them. I’ll be at your apartment at nine thirty.”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose, “You won’t see me, but sure, that’ll be fine.”

Both of them decided that they’d had more than enough brotherly chit-chat and got down to business.

*

By the time he reached home that evening Dean’s feet were aching beyond all belief but he was willing to overlook the pain because of the sense of satisfaction he had. It’d been a good day for business and several of his favourite customers had come in. Andy in particular had slipped into the store just before Dean’s lunch break, spent his usual $180 and then they’d gotten a bite to eat and discussed the merits of the trailer for the latest Batman movie. Sinking down onto the couch Dean kicked off his shoes with a happy groan.

“Rough day?” Sam strolled in from the direction of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

Dean shook his head and closed his eyes against the burn of tiredness. “Nah, just long. But good. Please tell me that you’ve already cooked.”

“Even better, I’ve ordered a pizza. Meat feast, it’s your favourite.” 

This was enough to raise Dean’s suspicions. Normally Sam would only order in upon pain of death, he had this real thing about being healthy, and he especially wouldn’t order a meat feast. He opened his eyes and glared up at his brother. “What do you want?”

Sam did his best puppy eyes, that despite being subjected to it many times Dean still wasn’t immune to, and sat down on the couch next to Dean. “I have a problem with working this Saturday.”

“Saaam…”

“I know, but the company is sending Jess away for a couple of weeks on Sunday and I really want to spend that day with her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Sammy? You’re getting mopey because you’re going to miss your girlfriend.”

“Don’t get grumpy with me because you have no love life.” Sam nudged him. “Please, Dean, it’d mean a lot to me.”

Looking at his little brother whose eyes practically had love hearts in them Dean had to quickly shove aside his own pang of loneliness. He couldn’t help but be happy for Sam. Sam who’d always had so much love for other people and it seemed he’d finally found the one to love him back. He couldn’t help but want to encourage that. “Fine, you go have your big shiny I’ll miss you date.”

“Thank you! I really appreciate that. I owe you.”

“The pizza’s payment enough.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You are in a good mood if you’re letting me get away with just food.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

*

It was official; Dean was going to kill Sam for bailing on his Saturday shift. The weather had turned out to be absolutely glorious and it seemed everyone was taking advantage of it as it could be the last nice day on the year. The shop was rammed, which was great for business if bad for Dean’s nerves. His time was spent running between the till, keeping an eye on the Dungeons and Dragons group in the corner and avoiding the cheeky hands of his Saturday worker. Pamela Barnes was a friend of Missouri’s and a godsend on days like today, but she did delight in making him nervous. Glancing round he saw that the madness had finally calmed down and Dean decided to dive into the kitchenette for a well-deserved cup of coffee. 

While waiting for the kettle to boil he reached into his pocket for his phone. He hadn’t heard from **PP1952** since that last email about family and Dean was starting to become concerned. They usually connected at least once a day, but normally it was more and life just felt wrong with no emails. Looking down at the screen he frowned when he saw the mocking little zero next to the word **inbox**. Dean bit his lip as he considered his options; it wasn’t as though he could notify anyone or even prove that **PP1952** was missing. The guy could just be busy. The clock on the wall chimed softly, two pm, and Dean hissed as he hurriedly poured the water into his mug. Instant was going to have to do because it was about time that Dean started to set up the _Kidlets Corner_. Typically this was Sam’s job, the lanky bastard was great with kids, and Dean heartily approved of introducing the younger generation to classic sci-fi. However, when it was his ass on the line to entertain the midgets Dean got nervous. He never had liked being the centre of attention. 

It took fifteen minutes but Dean found himself looking proudly at the array of beanbags and mini-table that he’d lain out. They liked the kids to draw while listening, the stories were meant to inspire after all.

There was a sharp pinch to his backside and a sultry voice purred into his ear. “A seriously yummy Daddy just walked in.”

“Pam!” Dean snapped, rubbing half-heartedly at the abused spot. How did she always find the same place?

“Seriously, Dean, turn round and have a look.”

Giving in with a sigh, after all Pamela obviously had fantastic taste, Dean turned and felt his jaw drop. She hadn’t been kidding, the guy was fucking delicious. Wide eyes, that were looking round uncertainly. Dark hair that looked like hands had been ruffling it. A set of kiss-me-quick lips. You couldn’t tell much about his physique – jeans that seemed a size too big and he was wearing a button down shirt of all things – but he certainly seemed trim. Ignoring the knowing look he was getting from Pamela Dean started towards the guy.

“Hey, can I help you at all?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, yes. We saw the sign outside and wondered if the story time was still on.”

 _We?_ Dean felt the burn of disappointment as he recalled that Pamela had said ‘yummy Daddy’. “Of course,” he said while plastering a smile on his face. “Would you like anything to drink? There’s fifteen minutes before we get started.”

The man looked startled at the offer and Dean was suddenly intensely aware of just what a heavenly blue his eyes were. “A glass of water would be highly appreciated, thank you. I’ll just ask the children… Anna? Balthazar? Come here a moment, please.”

While Dean was marvelling over the fact that someone would name their kid Balthazar, two children popped up from seemingly nowhere. They stared up at him with the same unnervingly bright gaze as their father. Even Dean had to admit they were a cute pair. The girl was about nine with red hair that seemed to glow and had a waif-like aura that was bound to wrap men around her finger, even at this age. It’d be lethal when she was older. Her brother had the same willowy build but that was pretty much where the similarities ended. Skin was bronzed from many hours outside doing important five years old-ish stuff, and he had a smudge of mud across the bridge of his nose.

“Hey,” Dean said, at a bit of a loss.

The man crouched down and said seriously. “This gentleman had offered us refreshments. Would you like anything?”

Anna fiddled with the ends of her hair. “Do you have orange squash?”

“Sure thing,” Dean was still marvelling about being called a gentleman.

“I’d like a coke,” Balthazar declared but was almost immediately cowed by the look his father gave him. “But I’ll have squash too. ‘Cause otherwise I get to hyper.”

“Sure thing, guys. Why don’t you go grab a seat and I’ll bring those over to you.”

By the time that Dean had gotten those drinks organised other had begun to turn up, among them several Saturday regulars and he was careful to make sure that he chatted with everyone. Then before he knew it the time had reached half-past and it was time to begin. By popular choice the group gathered voted for the start of the first Harry Potter – which always happened when Dean read the regulars persuading the newbies that he was awesome at all of the voices. So Dean agreed but insisted that the second choice was his decision. Everyone cheered and agreed readily. As usual the kids were in stitches at his prim McGonagall and booing or hissing whenever one of the Dursleys spoke.

For his choice Dean pulled out Terry Pratchett’s _Only You Can Save Mankind_ and started to read. He tried to capture all of the excitement he’d felt the first time that he read it and may have gotten a little more into it than he wanted to admit. Still, Dean considered that it was worth it when he was done and everyone burst into applause. He gave a short bow in response.

Dean was almost done putting everything away when he heard a gravelly voice speak up from behind him. “The children really enjoyed that. You have a gift for reading it seems.”

Trying to hide the fact that he’d jumped Dean turned round and smiled at the mystery man. “Normally it’s my brother who does this. Not really my bag.” He held out a hand. “I should’ve introduced myself earlier; I’m Dean Winchester, owner of this store.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Castiel.” Castiel shook Dean’s hand firmly, and Dean was shocked by the immediate rush of heat he felt. He’d met his fair share of good looking people throughout his life, it was kind of surprising that he was reacting so much to this guy.

“I, uh…” Dean cleared his throat hurriedly, “so where’s the kids’ mom?”

Castiel, yet another goofy name, tilted his head. “I don’t really know.”

“You don’t _know_?!” Dean couldn’t help the shocked tone of his voice.

“I don’t see how it’s any of my business.” Castiel frowned as he looked at Dean as though he’d gone off his rocker.

“You don’t think you should know where the mother of your children is?”

It was amazing to see the change come over Castiel. His whole expression lightened and the tip of a very pink tongue flickered over chapped lips. “I think I should clear up a misunderstanding. Anna and Balthazar are my niece and nephew. I’m just babysitting for the day.”

“Ooh,” an automatic, pleased smile crept onto Dean’s lips, “I see. That is very interesting.”

At that point the words seemed to run out between the two of them and they just stood there staring at one another. It was the most intense thing that Dean could remember experiencing. The moment between them was only broken when Dean felt a small hand tugging on his jeans.

“Hey, mister, do you have a copy of that book you started earlier. I wanna know how it ends.”

Surprised Dean looked down at Balthazar who was staring up at him suspiciously. “Yeah, we have loads in stock. Why don’t I just go grab you a copy, hmm?”

“Yeah. You do that.” Balthazar was definitely glaring now and Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. What’d gotten into the shrimp?

Momentarily getting lost in the crowd Dean made his way over to the Pratchett’s and grabbed a copy of the book. He spent a moment to enjoy the feel of the paperback in his hand. It was a comforting sensation and Dean felt a momentary pang for the boy who was about to discover this story for the first time. The first thrilling ride of it. He wished he could capture that again.

“That my copy?”

“Holy shi… sugar. You have _got_ to stop doing that.” Dean held the book out to Balthazar who snatched it from him.

“You don’t get to make the sexy eyes at Uncle Cas.” Balthazar poked a tiny finger into Dean’s thigh.

That wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear. Dean didn’t know that kids were still that close to their uncles. “Don’t I?” he asked, utterly bemused.

“No.”

“Any reason why?”

“I say so.” Balthazar nodded. “That is that.”

Since he seemed pretty determined Dean decided it couldn’t hurt to humour the boy. What was the chance that he’d ever see Castiel again anyway? “That’s a deal then. You buy this book and I won’t make the sexy eyes at your uncle.”

Balthazar smirked. “Even better my _uncle_ is going to buy me the book and you still have to stay away.”

There was a tiny part of Dean that had to admire the brat; he’d had pretty much the same attitude when he was younger. In a short Balthazar had darted away and Dean rolled his eyes before going to see what state the games corner was now in. The guys weren’t exactly known for being neat but Dean had to admit that the extra income was a nice bonus. Tapping his foot as he cleaned Dean hummed Metallica to himself, it soothed him, and then when he turned to head towards the till he jumped once more.

“Is it a running trend in your family to sneak up on people?”

Castiel looked momentarily confused but he seemed to shrug it off. “I was just coming to thank you for an enjoyable experience; you have a wonderful store here. It was nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too.” Dean flashed him a quick smile, giving Castiel one long look to tide him over for a few evenings. He knew it was wrong but what the guy didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. “Glad you enjoyed yourself, maybe see you around again sometime?”

“That can be arranged. Goodbye, Dean.”

Now Dean was certain that he wasn’t imagining it. Castiel had been flirting with it in a stiff, formal kind of way but that had certainly been flirting. That hot, sexy man had actually been interested in him. It was a thought that kept him feeling great for the rest of the day.

The flat was silent when Dean got home. Clearly Sam was still on his date. It wasn’t all that surprising. Sam’d never been one for serial dating but this thing with Jessica was beyond even his usual level of serious. Wouldn’t be surprised if there were wedding bells in the near futures and that was a thought that both filled Dean with joy and trepidation. It would mean changing his whole world, he would be left alone for the first time in his life, but Dean could never find it in him to resent Sam’s happiness. In fact he made a mental note to nudge Sam about it next time he saw him.

Dean listened to the silence for a moment; it practically rang through the apartment. He toed off his boots as he considered his plans for the evening. For now some ACDC was called for as he ordered Chinese and then he’d watch a movie that Sam would hate. Once all of these plans were set in motion Dean collapsed in a heap on the couch with his laptop in his hands. He flicked it open and the machine woke up with a happy noise. Clicking automatically on the necessary links Dean felt his expression fall as he saw that he still had no mail. Biting his lip in hesitation Dean clicked on the new mail link.

_Hey, so I haven’t heard from you in a while. Hope it’s not because you’re in jail for killing your brother. I’m doing pretty good. Today was a good day. I kind of met someone, well saw someone who was fucking gorgeous and they actually flirted with me. It was a much needed ego boost, let me tell you! Anyway, hope you’re good. Impala._

As soon as he’d sent it Dean felt a niggle of doubt. Maybe the guy was just busy. He didn’t want to smother **PP1952**. He was about to close his laptop down, after browsing several book review sites, when a little message saying _**PlayerPiano1952** has sent you an email_ popped up. Eagerly he clicked on the link and a smile spread across Dean’s face.

_Friend, I must apologise for my lack of response this week. I have, in fact, not killed my brother. I took your advice and have managed to come to an understanding with him. I must say that I am relieved that you have had a good day. I have too, and it warmed my heart to know someone dear to me is also happy. I understand what you mean about seeing someone and being amazed when they talk to you. I actually know that feeling all too well. I met someone who I desperately wanted to ask out, but I couldn’t think of a single intelligent thing to say. They were so… so stunning. So much more than I could ever hope to gain. I can’t even imagine what I’d say now. I must seem pretty ridiculous. Yours always._

Dean didn’t hesitate before replying. _Don’t be silly. That doesn’t sound ridiculous at all. Some people get flustered. Most people. I normally pride myself on being slick but occasionally I get shy too. Normally when someone seems important. Don’t worry about it, when you meet someone worthy of you you’ll know exactly what to say._

The reply was quick. _Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment. I shall do my best to take that to heart. I promise to be much more attentive to my mail from now on. Thank you for your patience this week. Yours always._

Now Dean’s day was complete. Happily he shut down his computer and flicked on the TV for movie time. Now if he could just stop imaging Mr Blue-Eyes as his cyber crush, life would be perfect. Though he would be lying if he said that he didn’t picture Castiel that evening when he was alone in bed.

*

It seemed that Dean’s good mood was to be short lived. When he arrived at the store Monday morning Bobby was waiting for him with the local area newsletter.

“Hello, boy.” He said grimly.

“Uhh, hey?” Dean opened up the door; traditionally Monday’s were slow so it was always Missouri’s second day off. He and Bobby took the chance to go over financial matters and stock while the store was quiet. “Problem?”

“There’s one of those Milton bookstores opening up round the corner. This could be bad for us.” Bobby rubbed a hand over his face as he stepped in.

Dean gave a little hum, unconvinced. “Really? I mean we have quite a close set of regulars and the gamers and things.”

“Yeah, but we can’t discount. That’s a lure that is near impossible to compete with.” Bobby slammed down the newsletter. “Dean, we’ve got to think about this.”

“Fuck,” Dean hissed, “if the store gets in trouble while Dad’s away I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder. “It’s okay, we’ll figure something out. We may just have to tighten our belts. No point stressing until we find out what happens.”

Letting out a groan Dean nodded. No point in stressing at all.

*

Wednesday night found Dean being dragged to one of Sam’s endless work parties. Now Dean was cursing Jessica being away for more than just his brother wandering around as grumpy as a sore bear.

“Dude, I can’t believe you made me suit up for this crap.” Dean complained.

“I can’t believe you didn’t think you’d have to.” Sam rolled his eyes and pressed the doorbell. “Look, I promise we don’t have to be here long and I appreciate you coming.”

Dean tugged at his jacket, “Yeah, I know you do. It saves you getting stuck here with the bores if you have an excuse to leave.”

“Pretty much,” Sam smiled widely at Dean and then turned to greet whoever it was opening the door. 

Once they entered the house Dean lost sight of his brother in the whirlwind of people that Dean really didn’t care about. He couldn’t really blame Sam, Dean knew that his brother hated these networking gatherings, and the food was always pretty good. Speaking of food… Dean abruptly scanned the room and found the buffet that was set up next to the bar. Ideal set up. Weaving his way through the crowd, giving half-hearted smiles to people he vaguely recognised, Dean leant on the bar with relief.

“Scotch,” he smiled, “a big one please.”

“Dean?”

The sound of the gravelly voice behind him made Dean freeze. He recognised it. He’d been having dreams about it since Saturday. He really hoped he wasn’t about to get a hard on right here in front of a load of people who would judge him. Hesitantly Dean turned around and found himself captured by electric blue eyes. “Hey… Cas, right?”

“Castiel. You remember me,” Castiel smiled and have a strange incline of his head, a little like a bow, “it’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too.” Dean licked his lips and smiled back. This time there was no kid to get in between them and the guy was wearing an immaculate three piece suit that only served to show off his lean lines.

Castiel shifted as though he was nervous, which totally didn’t make sense to Dean, and then stepped a little closer. “Who are you here with?”

“My brother, Sam. He’s networking.”

“Sam…” Castiel frowned and then his expression cleared, “Sam Winchester?”

Thrown off balance, that wasn’t what Dean had been expecting in response and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to talk about his brother right now. Still he couldn’t resist asking. “Yeah, do you know him?”

“I’m here because my brother is hoping to woo him into being a lawyer for his company and trust me what Gabriel Milton wants he normally gets.” Castiel rolled his eyes. “I know unfortunately.”

“Milton?” Dean was suddenly on high alert. “Your last name is Milton?”

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you that before?” Castiel tilted his head, eyes clouding as he tried to remember back to what he’d said when they met before. “Sorry, I was trying to keep an eye on Balthazar that day.”

Anger began to burn in Dean’s stomach. Only a moron in his trade hadn’t heard of Gabriel Milton. “What the hell were you doing at my store on Saturday? Were you spying?”

“Spying?”

“You’ve got a store opening up round the corner from me. You’ve got to know I’m the main competition for you.” Dean folded his arms; he was trying desperately to keep his voice down so that they didn’t attract too much attention. But he was also seeing red. He couldn’t believe that he’d been attracted to this creep.

Not to mention the guy was a fantastic actor. The look of acute confusion on Castiel’s face was almost believable. “Dean, I’m sorry you believe that. I was merely taking my niece and nephew out and your store was perfect for what we wanted. That was all it was.”

“Oh, so you’re just going to steal that idea?”

“No, of course, not. It would only work in such an intimate situation.” Castiel smiled. “You’ve done a fantastic thing.”

“Oh well, that makes me feel so much better.” Dean snapped getting closer to Castiel’s face, wanting to try and scare him. “Really when I go out of business thanks to you the knowledge of your condescending appreciation will warm my soul.”

Castiel’s throat moved as he swallowed thickly and Dean cursed himself as he couldn’t help but watch the movement. “I must emphasise that I didn’t mean to condescend you. I am just as sure that your store will survive our new branch opening nearby. You’re specialised and there will be loyal customers.”

“You think you know about my store? Look, just know that if you come after me I will fight back.”

“What is going on here?” a shorter man suddenly appeared next to Castiel and the look in his eyes strongly reminded Dean of the way Balthazar had looked at him. This was Gabriel Milton then. “I hope you aren’t arguing boys. This is a party!”

“Not arguing, just discussing the merits of sabotage.” Dean glared at this new interloper.

Gabriel’s expression gained a hint of steel. “With my brother? That seems a little farfetched. Castiel is irritatingly upfront and honest.”

“People can surprise you I guess.” Dean licked his lips. “I’m going to go now.”

“Actually, no you’re not. It sounds like you’re accusing my brother of something and he deserves an apology from you.”

“Gabriel…” Castiel said softly, “that’s really not necessary.”

“Dean? Is everything okay?”

When he heard that voice Dean closed his eyes in utter despair. He really hadn’t wanted Sam to get wind of this little discussion. He’d get in trouble for causing a fuss. “Yeah, Sam, its fine but I’m kind of ready to leave.”

“Sure, this has been a bust any way there’s this guy who’s harassing me….” Sam turned round and then stopped abruptly as he caught sight of the Milton brothers. “You! It wasn’t enough that you’re trying to lure me away now you’re bothering my brother.”

“Your brother?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s a turn up for the books. Come along Castiel, we don’t need to let these two chuckleheads ruin our evening. Good night.”

For a moment it seemed that Castiel was going to resist but with a mournful look in their direction he allowed himself to be dragged away. Before he could help himself Dean’s gaze dropped to admire one really fine backside clad in expensive material before he came back to his senses.

“Fuck, what a couple of jerks.” Dean downed the scotch that he finally noticed next to him on the bar.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Dean. I just found out the plans about their new store, don’t worry I’ll look for anything possible to stop them. Come on, let’s go and grab a burger. Jess’ll be online in an hour anyway.”

*

The next day Dean was still fuming over the events at the party and he was glad that it was his day off. He wasn’t in a good enough mood to be handling customers. Dean just couldn’t believe that he’d been attracted to that arrogant jackass and that Gabriel Milton was such a total prick. He was going to have to start coming up with tactics to save his store considering the fact he’d only added fuel to the fire last night.

Dean was just finishing up making his roast beef sandwich when he heard a noise from his laptop. Taking a large bite he hurried over to the table, a particularly strong hint of mustard making his eyes water. He coughed to clear his throat and then Dean sat down to open up his new email, food set to one side near the drink he’d gotten out a little earlier.

_Friend, I hope that you have woken up this morning with more reason to smile than I have. That person I met before, the one I was too shy to talk to, I saw them again last night. I was ready to take your advice once more and approached them. I must admit that I felt a moment of hope, but before I could take the initiative everything went wrong. I’m not entirely sure what happened but before I knew it we were actually in an argument. I fear that this is the way my love life is destined to go. I simply must resign myself to the facts of life. I do apologise for my morose attitude and hope you are in better spirits. Yours always._

It was moments like this that Dean wished he actually knew **PP1952** so they could meet up and discuss their problems over coffee. Then maybe he could get the image of Castiel Milton out of his mind. Thinking carefully about his reply Dean finished his sandwich and cracked open his can of pop. He wanted to write back with good news but knew that he’d regret it if he lied to his friend, even if it was just by omission.

_Hey there. I wish I had better news for you. But I reckon I have something that will comfort you. This person sounds like a total asshole to me. Not worth your time if they just blew you off like that. If I can ever help just let me know. That’s a problem I can handle. Unlike the business trouble I’m about to face. I think I’m going to need to take my mind off that crap in the near future. Good luck._

Taking a swig of his coke Dean jumped when the instant message popped up on his screen.

_Forgive me for my impertinence but I am hoping you’re still online._

Suddenly feeling as though eyes were on him Dean shifted nervously. They’d never spoken this way since the very first time and somehow it felt incredibly intimate. Licking his lips he tapped out a quick reply.

 _Yeah, I’m here._ Butterflies were spinning in Dean’s stomach as he waited for the next message.

_Excellent. I just wanted to thank you for your kind words to me, but I was worried about your business troubles. Business is kind of my specialised area and I would do anything to help._

_Well going by our agreement of no specifics all I can tell you is that I own a shop and that its future is under threat from another one. I don’t really know what to do about it._

_My advice is that if you really want to do something then fight._

Dean sighed and tapped rapidly on the keyboard. _Yeah, I figured that out. But how?_

_Best thing is promotion. Articles in papers. TV if you can get it. Figure out what makes your place special and then make sure people know about it._

_That’s… actually really helpful. Thanks. Look can I return the favour? Can I help you with anything at all?_

_The only thing that springs to mind is my love life and I am pretty sure you don’t want to get involved with that._

No, he really didn’t but Dean also wanted to feel like he was doing the best for his friend. Taking a deep breath he sent a reply. _I don’t mind at all. Are you still hung up on the person you spoke about?_

This was the longest break between replies and Dean began to worry that he’d overstepped his boundaries. Still, it hadn’t been his decision to bring up the topic. Finally the message flashed up. _Much as I wish that I wasn’t I must confess that I still find my mind being drawn to them. I cannot remember ever having been this attracted to someone before._

_Do you mind telling me their gender? It’d make tactics much easier._

_Male._ Flashed up quickly and Dean had to ignore the sense of relief he felt. This person was not for him.

_That’s easy then. Best way to get under a guy’s skin is to not let him forget about you. Be helpful if you can. You said you ended up arguing so you wanna get him to see you as more than the person he fought with._

_An interesting theory. I will try to implement your ideas. I must get back to work now. I hope the rest of your day goes well._

Shutting down his laptop Dean suddenly felt lighter than when he woke up and he was actually looking forward to going to the Roadhouse for a drink with Ash later. For now he had a campaign to plot.

*

A couple of days later Dean found himself talking to a lovely reporter who seemed very sympathetic to his plight, especially when he flirted with her a little.

“So you see I don’t have a _problem_ with a bookstore chain but they shouldn’t be in the heart of the book central where we are about serious reading. Serious books. Risking putting independent stores out of business isn’t fair. We’re a community and we don’t need a bully coming in a ruining that.” Dean shot her a smile as he recited the words that Bobby had written for him. The grumpy sod could be erudite when he wanted to be.

“That is such a wonderful spirit,” the reporter smiled up at him, “I’ll be sure to try and capture that in my article.”

Dean leant closer and lowered his voice. “I just bet that you will be amazing.”

As he straightened Dean caught sight of jet black hair from the corner of his eye and as soon as he was sure that the reporter had left, amid much giggling and hair flicking, Dean stalked over to Castiel. “What’re you doing here? I would’ve thought that you’d done enough spying.”

Castiel pursed his lips and then held out a cardboard cup of coffee. “I’ve brought you a drink. Figured you’d need it.”

“I… guess I kinda do.” Dean took it suspiciously. “Why’re you doing this?”

It was funny how Castiel’s mouth moved a little as he tried to work out what he was going to say in reply. Dean even began to feel a little sorry for him; no-one should have to think that hard about a simple question. “I heard the noise from the site and figured with all that talking you were doing you’d need a drink. And energy.” Castiel paused. “I wish you well with it Dean, I truly do. I’m not the monster you believe me to be.”

Dean took a sip of the coffee and was barely able to keep from moaning with please. Boiling and bitter, just the way he liked it. “That still doesn’t exactly change the fact that you’re my rival.”

“I’d prefer to think that we could end up helping one another,” Castiel stared at him intensely, “I would like that.”

“Yeah, well… all I’m going to say is that your taste in coffee doesn’t totally suck.” Dean raised his eyebrows and then vanished back into his store.

*

Castiel watched Dean Winchester walk away from him and felt himself smile. He slipped his hands into the smooth pockets of his suit pants and rubbed his fingers over the edge of his phone. He desperately wanted to email **Impala67** about his success but didn’t want the man to feel like he was pushing. Castiel would wait until his afternoon break. He took a moment to watched Dean move through the glass front of the shop. It was a continuous surprise to him just how much he wanted to spend more time with Dean. They were totally different people. Dean was friendly, warm, out-going and Castiel knew that he was pretty much the exact opposite, socially awkward and a little weird. He knew it was more than he could realistically hope for that Dean would ever want him, especially considering that he was now in the position of rival. Yet he still wanted it. Especially if it earned him more of those smiles he saw the first time they met.

The need he felt to see one of those smiles again was almost overwhelming and Castiel let the memory overtake him for the two blocks walk back to the new store. He raised his hand in greeting to the site manager before slipping into his office to see when the furniture was going to be delivered. The company had been messing him around and Castiel wanted to chase them up to make sure that at least the bookshelves arrived before the books, otherwise there’d be real problems.

*

Almost two weeks later Dean was standing outside of the new Milton store watching the people flood in as the doors opened for the first time. The sense of dread he felt wasn’t at all diluted by the fact that he knew he’d been working his ass off for the press.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder and Missouri whispered into his ear. “Don’t fret so much. Things will work out in the end.”

“Yeah, I hope that your senses are as on form as usual. Dad will be pissed if the shop shuts under my care.” Dean muttered, and then tensed when Castiel appeared at the front door with his bastard of a brother by his side. They seemed to be in deep discussion as they looked at the people walking past them. Dean was intensely aware of the exact moment that Castiel’s eyes landed on him and the cheeky sod actually raised his hand in greeting. It somewhat impressed Dean that Castiel was still being so persistent about the whole being friendly thing and he was unable to stop himself from smiling. He’d been so sure that the guy was going to give up playing games after a couple of days but the campaign had continued relentlessly.

“We’d best be getting back before Bobby starts calling all of our customers idjits.”

“Good plan.” 

*  
_Friend, I wanted to give you an update on how much good your advice is doing for me. I think that the man is starting to come around to me. I actually gained a smile from him today and it was blissful. I’ve made sure to see him at least every other day. Bumped into him while getting lunch and such things. Progress is being made I feel and hopefully soon I can come clean about my feelings. Please let me know whether my advice is helping you at all. I would love to know whether I have been just as helpful to you. Yours always._

It turned out that helping others really was as rewarding as something nice happening to yourself, Dean thought as he read over the email again. It was going to be even better to be able to reply that he was doing great too. Despite everything there hadn’t been a notable drop in their sales this past week and while that didn’t mean much in the big picture it was also encouraging. Dean was still bemused by the fact that it seemed he saw Castiel Milton everywhere these days. He knew that the guy worked nearby now but it was getting kind of ridiculous. Though not as ridiculous as the fact that Dean was grudgingly starting to like the guy. He was so quirky that it was sort of impossible to think that the guy’d ever been pulling off a scam that first day they’d met.

Take today for instance. He’d bumped into Castiel in the nearby park where he’d been enjoying his lunch break in peace and the guy had just sat down next to him on the bench and said: “Nice day isn’t it?” Dean had been confused considering it’d actually been pretty overcast but when he’d pointed that out Castiel had looked confused and replied that didn’t mean the day couldn’t be nice. It’d be surprising enough that Dean had actually laughed before he could stop himself. He was now finding himself wondering each morning what way he was going to run into the wacko and kind of looking forward to it.

*

“Are you doing okay?” Sam asked Dean one evening.

Dean’s head jerked up from the book he was reading and he stared at his brother in surprise. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just haven’t been around much lately and I know you’ve been stressed about the store. I just wanted to make sure that you’re doing fine.” 

“Dude,” Dean held up his hand, “no chick flick moments. I’m doing fine. The store is actually doing fine.”

It was actually kind of amusing to see Sam shift so awkwardly. “I just know I’ve been dropping my Saturday shifts a lot because I’m spending time with Jess and…”

“Sam, honestly, I get it. You don’t have to apologise for not working Saturdays when really it’s not your duty to. I appreciate your help but I also appreciate you have a life. I’m doing fine, so can we please stop this seriously awkward conversation.”

*

It was pretty amazing that it was only a week before Christmas. Castiel was curled up on his couch with his cat, Angel, asleep and purring on his feet. So much had happened in this past month and a bit that his head was spinning even trying to remember it. It wasn’t as though his whole life had changed that much but Castiel really felt that he’d gotten even closer to **Impala67** and there was a tenuous companionship building up between himself and Dean Winchester. It’d been built up through short meetings that must’ve seemed by chance but Castiel was sad to admit that he’d been keeping a bit of an eye on Dean’s store from his office window. Since Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about worrying about his finances Castiel was really starting to hope that would mean all tension would be over between them soon.

He picked up his Ipad from the arm of the couch next to him and clicked on the mail icon. Almost immediately it flicked up that he had new mail. Excitedly Castiel clicked on it.

_Hey you. So I’m just going to come out with this because I’ve been thinking about it for a while. On Christmas Eve none of my family are going to be around, I’m pretty certain that my brother is going to propose to his girlfriend. And I know that your relationship with yours kind of sucks so I was wondering if you’d like to meet for coffee that evening? Just casual. We don’t have to exchange gifts though I saw this dorky thing that made me think of you. So… let me know what you think. I’m pretty nervous right now._

Meet? Just the thought made Castiel suck in a panicked breath. The idea was both thrilling and terrifying. This was his first real friend. The first person who he’d ever spoke to without reserve. Would it be the same if they met in person? He sat there for a long while debating the merits of both scenarios with himself. What eventually decided it was that Castiel figured he’d never gotten much from life when he hadn’t taken chances. The one moment of impulse of going into a chatroom all those nights ago had worked out pretty well.

Before he could change his mind again Castiel quickly sent his reply. _Friend, that sounds like a rather wonderful idea. Feel free to suggest somewhere that is easy for you to get to, I can easily get anywhere in the city. I would enjoy a happy memory of this festive period other than just seeing my brother getting drunk and trying to dance on the table again. Let me know when is good for you that evening. Yours always._

Decision made Castiel barely had time to worry during the next week. The Christmas rush was hitting the store hard and he felt as though he was struggling to keep up. In all honesty it’d been something of a relief to have the drink to look forward to. _Impala67_ had suggested a coffee shop that was quite near the office and Castiel couldn’t help but feel that it said something about him that he was at the office that late on Christmas Eve. Just ten minutes before seven Castiel started to make his way towards the designated meeting point. Every step that he took felt heavier than the one before.

When the glowing blue sign to ‘Angelos’ came into view Castiel found himself having to take deeper breaths and there was a ringing starting up in his ears. 

“Just remember look for the person with _Slaughterhouse Five_ on the table.” He murmured to himself. He was just about to push the door open when he caught sight of Dean Winchester sitting at one of the nearby tables. That could be awkward. Castiel looked the man over and felt his breath catch in his throat. There, right in front of Dean, was a battered copy of _Slaughterhouse Five_ and suddenly many random events all coalesced in Castiel’s mind bringing him to one stunning conclusion. Dean was **Impala67**.

Heart clenching painfully and Castiel pulled the door a little more roughly than he should. Dean must have heard his hurried footsteps because he looked up as Castiel approached. It made him falter slightly when Dean’s expression darkened. He hadn’t seen that expression since their second meeting and Castiel was baffled as to what he could have done.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean hissed.

“I’m here because…”

“Did you follow me and come to gloat?”

“Gloat?”

“You must know how well you’ve done this month and been able to guess that I’m almost twenty thousand dollars down on this time last year.” Suddenly all of the fight went out of Dean and he leant back in his chair. “If my profits keep going down at that rate then I’m going to have to close down.”

 _No!_ was Castiel’s initial gut reaction to that statement. Especially now he knew so much more about Dean’s inner thoughts about how much he loved his family business. “I’m sure that you won’t… business will…” he floundered.

Dean shook his head. “Look I’m actually meeting someone here so could you get lost so I can try to actually enjoy my evening.”

“All this happened, more or less.” Castiel blurted out.

“That’s the… opening line to…” Dean’s jaw was hanging low as he looked up at Castiel, who in response tapped the tip of his fingers to Dean’s book. “What the fuck? What are the chances?”

Now shaking a little Castiel sat heavily in the chair opposite Dean. “What are you feeling right now?”

“Pissed, confused and a little sick. But also… remembering some of the stuff you told me.” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “That guy I’ve been advising you about was it…” Castiel nodded but couldn’t stand to look at Dean anymore; rather letting his hands fiddle with the edge of the table. “Oh. That kind of explains a lot actually.”

“Yes, I suppose it would do.” Castiel nodded and then pulled the small package out of his suit pocket, placing it in front of Dean. “Here, despite how much you aren’t going to want me in your life any more I brought this for you so you should have it.”

Curiously Dean unwrapped the package and a lovely smile came onto his face. “It’s a miniature ’67 Impala.” He chuckled. “We really do have a similar thought pattern. Here’s what I got you.”

Taking it Castiel gently stroked the paper covered object. It crinkled lightly as he meticulously began to undo it and then he let out a belly laugh. In his hand he held a tiny piano. “It’s perfect!”

“I told you it was goofy but it reminded me of you.” Dean shrugged. “What do we do now?”

“I have never lied to you, Dean. I promise.” Castiel leant forward seriously and laid a hand over Dean’s that were clenched on the table top. “You know how I feel. It’s now up to you to decide how you feel about me. I swear to you that no matter what I will do my very best to make sure you don’t go out of business. There must be something we can do.”

“You really mean that, don’t you?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. They stared at one another for a long moment, aware that there were other people around them but they were fading into the background. “Oh, screw it. I’ll regret it if I don’t do this.” Dean tugged harshly on Castiel’s wrist and in a rush of movement they were kissing. It was quick but Castiel felt the shock of lust all the way through his body. When they parted it was the smallest distance possible and Dean’s breath was still puffing over Castiel’s lips. “Well… that is certainly a fantastic plus point.”

*

_Three Months Later_

Dean was sat on a bench in Central Park reading a book, enjoying the sunshine of the first nice day in March. He couldn’t believe that things were going so well for him for once. For the first time in a long time he was in a solid relationship, his brother was getting married in just over a month and that meant Mom and Dad were coming home soon. Even better his beautiful boyfriend had given some of his stunning sensible business suggestions that had really helped the situation at the store and had pretty much quit his original position to work with Dean. Something that they’d been thinking about but it wasn’t until Gabriel – who was still a total ass, but a pretty cool ass – had sat them down that everything had worked out. He’d suggested that they’d work out an agreement between their stores. The Milton branch only carried the most mainstream science fiction novels and for anything else they sent them to Dean’s store. More events were arranged and Dean’s income was boosted by the extra cash for renting space and Gabriel used his influence to get authors to come and do readings.

All in all it was pretty perfect. Dean tilted his face up to the sun and felt the warmth seep into his skin. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy in his life. This complete.

“Dean!”

He looked around to see Castiel heading towards him. He’d just had a meeting with Gabriel about the benefits of opening another branch in one of the southern states. Dean took in the image of Castiel walking towards him. Perfectly put together in one of his seemingly endless sets of three piece suits Castiel still managed to look rumpled thanks to his hair and permanently dazed gaze.

Dean stood to meet him and automatically Castiel sped up, crashing into Dean’s arms. He looked up with a wide, stunning smile. “I’m so glad it was you.”

“Me too.” Dean hugged him tighter and then lowered his head to kiss Castiel and, as always, it was better than perfect.


End file.
